


It is Foolish to Trust a Raven

by Buskuta



Series: These Woods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Eavesdropping, Gen, Implied Murder, Sort Of, Stalking, Traitor, Treachery, angsty, brunette is mad, it is foolish to trust a raven, raven is sketchy, these woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buskuta/pseuds/Buskuta
Summary: Three-shot. Ivy (purposefully) overhears a dangerous conversation with two dangerous people, and soon learns that a traitor is plotting...





	It is Foolish to Trust a Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first installment of a universe that I am working on. This universe that I'm writing will change perspectives frequently, and will sometimes have stories in the past or in the future, but you learn more about the characters and their true intentions as the story goes on. And by story, I don't mean this three-shot. I mean this universe.

She watches.

The girl watches from her favourite spot in the forest, in her favourite tree on her favourite branch. From her favourite spot in the whole of the woods that she knows and loves, she watches.

The girl with the hair that twists like Ivy watches from her spot amongst the trees. She watches the Brunette-haired girl argue very violently with the Raven-haired girl. Ivy has seen Brunette and Raven argue many times before – but never so violent. She wonders, from her safely hidden spot in the tree, what had happened to cause such an aggressive dispute.

Ivy likes to think that she knows these woods. She knows them very well, like the back of her own hand. She knows every tree, every root, every imprint in the dirt. Every snarl of ivy that is her namesake. She knows these woods, and these woods know her.

That’s why Ivy knows that she will not be seen by the two girls that are fighting many feet below her. The branches of this particular tree – her favourite tree – are very thick, and though she is high up Ivy knows they will not break under her weight. There are many leaves and they hide her very well, so that she can see the girls but they cannot see her. It is not the first time she has watched someone from above in the trees, and it will not be the last time, she is certain.

She can only hear some of the words that are being exchanged quickly and hotly. Ivy knows Brunette and Raven well, almost as well as she knows these woods, and the two fiery girls are like bombs that make each other go off. Whatever had happened that caused this argument, it will be going on for a long time, she knows. Ivy watches them very carefully, and strains her ears over the sounds of the summer night. The full moon provides bright light, despite the treetops that make it seem like no light of any kind can get through. And in the moonlight she can see Brunette, whose back is turned to her. But she can see Raven’s pale face, and Raven looks very angry tonight.

Ivy can only hear a few snips of their argument above the crickets and rustling branches. And from the words that she registered – _we must, we shouldn’t, but we will_ – she can take a guess that Raven is trying to convince Brunette to do something.

The bickering continues as the wind gets stronger, feeling less like a summer’s breeze and more of an autumn’s howl. And as the girls’ fighting gets louder, so does the wind. Ivy has half a mind to believe that the wind is purposefully hiding their argument from her.

But then Raven yells something loudly, and everything freezes.

“I’ll bury her myself then!” She exclaims angrily before she stalks off into the underbrush, hidden from sight but leaving chills running through Raven’s back. Brunette is standing there, stalk still, and Ivy vaguely notices that the wind stopped screeching. She watches, not daring to move, waiting for the girl left in the clearing to do something. Everything is quiet, as if the forest drew in a breath and is waiting.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Brunette begins to walk quietly in the opposite direction of where Raven went. Ivy waits for Brunette’s footprints to die. The forest begins making sounds again, and the wind has resumed to a light breeze, almost like whispers to Ivy’s ears.

When she is certain that she is the only one left in this part of the woods, Ivy quietly – very quietly – climbs down from her favourite tree, using familiar branches and dents to assist her on her way down. When she’s just a few feet above the ground, she jumps, not making any noise as she makes impact with the forest floor.

She stands up from where she was crouched, spares a glance around the clearing that she knows so well. And then Ivy leaves. She leaves her favourite tree, her favourite clearing, and sneaks silently through her favourite part of the woods to find out just what Raven is really going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
